Savior's Bane
by Scar4Life
Summary: Scar, The son of a monster/god, must get used to being hated with his only friends also being hated, but a quest might just be what he needs to do to be respected and not hated. But will he encounter some unusual things on that quest?
1. Chapter 1

Savior's Bane

Chapter 1

The morning was like any other, except I wasn't in my normal bed, room, and I was alone in a large, stone, cabin. Then I remembered , a week ago I had been moved to a camp, Camp Half-Blood. The kids looked at me as an outcast because my father was a monster and a god, Typhon, the father of all monsters. I guess you would be hated if you had the ability to destroy the entire camp. I got up and got dressed, and headed to the eating hall. No one there cared for me and even bothered to be a friend except for three people, one of them is, Xaria, the daughter of Echidna, so basically we're either related or siblings, I don't really know. " Morning Scar, Going to breakfast?" I gave her a sarcastic look. " No, I'm going to go jump into a pit of monsters and see how long it takes before they become tame. Of course i'm going to get breakfast." We both laughed, and walked into the Eating hall. It was pretty noisy there with all the demigods laughing, cursing,and shouting , but they eventually quieted down to a talk if not a half shout, half talk. When me and Xaria were near each other, baby monsters would start coming towards us. They kept on taking bites of our food and before I knew it, my breakfast was being eaten by dragons and hydras and more creatures. We kept on getting evil looks from the other kids, but we'd learned to ignore it. A centaur, Chiron , walked up to the stage and quieted everyone down. " Settle down, Settle down. Now, we have urgent matters to attend to. After a war with the giants, we need to rebuild this place and keep it safe from any other attacks. Now, lets get to it !" Everyone got up and headed out. Chiron was an okay person, sometimes, he was even the one who allowed me to even go here. Camp Half-Blood was a camp for demigods, and satyrs, centaurs and other mythical beings . I remember whenever I first HAD to come here. It was a bright-ish day in California, I was out searching for a rare cobra lily cultivar (variant) when my mom had called me , she sounded scared and hurt. " Scar, where are you?" " Well by the looks of it , i'm on the Darlingtonia trail. " "Good, that's good Scar. Now you need to go to the forest, you'll find a gate, get in there and don't come back to the house, its for your own good." " Mom?! Mom?!" She'd hung up on me. " She said there was a gate in the woods, hows that going to protect me? Also , What's it going to protect me from?" Just then , the trees rustled and the ground started to shake. " Earthquake?" But instead of the ground splitting, a large 3 headed dog broke through the woods and started jolting towards me. I ran to the forest and kept on running hoping that thing wouldn't find me. I kept on going until *Clunk* I ran face first into a pillar of quartz. I backed up and saw a giant gate, not like a garden fence gate, but a portal gate. Panicking, I started to look around and see if there was something i could bring for self defense. Then , the three headed dog pounced over a tree and was facing me directly, it slowly started to close in on me, with its teeth showing, and loud growl filling the forest. "Stop!" I shouted at it as I raised my hand up. Surprising enough, it did, it actually started whimpering. "Sit ?" It did that as well and laid down. From the portal came, A group of people in armor and swords. " Civilian , stand back from the Cerberus and get protection, we will execute i-" They stopped as they saw me petting the cerberus, but the cerberus stopped being friendly and started growling at the soldiers. " No,No, its okay, they won't hurt you." It stopped growling and decided to run off into the woods. The soldiers gave me a strange look." How did you do that ?" I shrugged my shoulders. " I don't know." They gestured for me to follow them and we walked through the portal. As soon as we walked in , I realized how big of a place it was. It was a huge camp with cabins all over the place, but everyone was rushing around and setting up ballistae and getting into their positions. " What's going on ?" The soldiers looked at me with a grim look. " Giants are attacking, with an army." I looked to the side of the camp and saw that a giant was walking towards the camp and the sound of a chant was sounding. " Eat, Eat, Eat, We'll eat the meat, Eat, Eat, Eat, It'll be a pleasant treat." And it kept going on. A man with a larger sword than the others and had more armor on shouted to the crowd. " Front liners! Advance!" They marched out, and the chant stopped, but screaming and yelling started . I wasn't going to let them die fighting those guys. I looked around but all I saw was a sword stuck in a stone. I went up to it and attempted to pull it out,nothing happened, I tried a second time, still it didn't budge, the third time though it rose from the stone , and shined a bright red and green light. . I ran to where the guards had gone off to , only to see an army of monsters and a giant still standing, all the soldiers were dead. The monsters looked at me weird. " One more puny thing ?" They all burst out in laughter . I ran towards one of them and slashed the sword toward the cyclopes . Fire blazed from the sword as it burned through the one eyed freak. I whistled as loud as I could and the cerberus from earlier came bounding through the woods and stopped beside me. " Sic' em boy!" It immediately started attacking the cyclopes and other monsters, while my focus was on the giant. I started climbing up the scaly legs, and slowly stabbing the sword into the side of the giant , I kept climbing until I got to the side of the neck and plunged the sword into its neck. Flames erupted from the cut and the giant screamed and yelled, but eventually crumbled to dust. The cerberus caught me when I fell from the giant's shoulders. I jumped off the Cerberus and saw monsters had broken into the camp. "Stay out here boy ." I pointed for the cerberus to leave and it went as it was told. I walked slowly into the camp to see kids battling monsters, I could tell they weren't trained for battle as they were barely able to lift their swords. You always know the ones who can fight just like you know the kid who can get every note right on dance dance revolution. Sure enough there were the 3 kids who could actually fight , They were actually fighting in unison as they still managed to kill more of the monsters than the other probably 500 kids. I probably looked like an idiot , just standing there getting splattered with entrails and blood. I managed to pull myself together and started to attack the other monsters, but it was horribly gory out there, One monster got a Ballista arrow to the face. Before we knew it, all the monsters were dead. I heard the sound of hooves clopping and as soon as I turned around, I jumped back in fright. He was a man from the waist up but waist down he had the body of a horse. " Young Man, what are you doing with that sword and who are you ?!" I stood at an Halt and spoke as clearly as I could. " I am Scar Lucifer Xaren ,of the Xaren family. I grabbed this sword from a stone to help fight the monsters, I was chased here by a cerberus that became friendly towards me." Some kids in the crowd were laughing and saying. "Yeah right, Lying Motherfucker, Cerberus's are from the pits of hell." The centaur looked at me strange, but then smiled, and laughed. "Well son, meet me at the main hall and i'll assign you to a cabin and have chat with you." He trotted off as all the other kids dispersed, but three remained. They gave me a strange look, but one jumped at me with their sword raised.


	2. Chapter 2

I stood strong but on the inside I was trembling with fear. I thrashed the sword towards them and felt the handle change before me and it turned into a scythe. The sound of metal clashing filled the camp, but the kid didn't stop attacking. Lightning sparked from the sword and he grabbed his second sword and started to attack me at the speed of lightning, something came over me and I felt myself fall out , but my body was still standing. I felt myself being watched, so I immediately got up and noticed I was in this strange peaceful realm . Two people were in front of me but they didn't look normal. One had strange eyes and scales, While the other was just a cloak, mask with hair, wings, and gloves holding a scythe, it had nobody but it was floating as if being worn. " Eh, the boss is here, looks like Bladed took over. " I looked at both of them in confusion. " Who are you? " They laughed, which sounded weird from a floating mask spirit. " We are the spirits that help you when you need it, mostly in battle. There's one more of us who is currently using your body now. I am Draco, and the Spirit is...well, Spirit." I heard my voice from somewhere, but it sounded darker. It was coming from my outside body! I listened close. The kid looked at me weird. " Why are you just standing there, do you need to go to your mommy you little cry baby ?" " Ke..Ke,kekeke. You should watch your tone, you little Shit-cake!" My body flew up and came crashing down on the ground , stabbing the scythe into the ground. At first nothing happened , but then vines erupted from the ground and grabbed the kid, it seemed like the vines were just holding him but then I saw it, they were trying to rip him apart. I was interrupted watching what my outside body was doing by the other spirits. " Damn Bladed , must be in a good mood." I gave them a confused look. " You mean that this "Bladed" person can be much more violent?!" They nodded. I looked at them in terror. " He's going to kill him ! I've gotta get back in control." I tried as hard as I could . " This is my Body! You aren't going to kill this Kid ! Step down !" Suddenly I was back in my own body , on the outside. The vines went limp and I blacked out.

When I woke, I felt strange, like I was a monster. Oh wait, I have three inside of me. I got up and saw the Man-Horse thing from earlier . " So you finally came to, huh? " I cowered in fear. " Please don't kill me ! I don't know what came over me !" He laughed. " Scar, its okay, I knew you would be troublesome being so special. " " What do you mean ?" He walked over to me. " Well for a few things, your multiple personalities became actual spirits. Those rings of yours allow you to absorb the power of dead gods, after all, gods have become able to die." He pointed to my hands with many different rings on them. " You are also a son of Typhon, so you have the ability to control certain monsters. That's also the reason you could lift that sword from the stone,That sword was your fathers . You see, I knew you were coming, I just didn't know completely when." I laughed. " I think you have the wrong person, I am just a kid with multi personality disorder who loves plants and jewelry." He shook his head. " If you aren't a son of Typhon, then how could you do this?" He snapped his fingers and a small cage appeared in his hand. He opened it and a Hydra Dragon came out and flew towards me all charging up a beam of a different elements. " No, No, Stop it." It stopped, just like the cerberus. "OK, so I am the son of Typhon." " So you actually accepted it, most people would probably commit suicide." " So am I supposed to sleep here, not to be mean, but I have a fear your gonna rape me." He looked surprised . " No, you will be sleeping in the cabin for the ones who don't have a Cabin. You have 2 other Cabin-mates there. I walked over to the door. " So where is the cabin ?" " It's near the Portal you came into." I walked through the camp until I came to a large Marble building. I walked in and immediately knew I screwed up earlier. The two kids were the ones who was with the Kid I was fighting. One was a Girl with long Green hair with a few stripes of red,she wore a long coat and skinny jeans. The other person looked rather strange, He had short hair, with glasses on but I could tell he wasn't a thinker judging by his muscles. He was about 6'2, but his face said he wasn't that old, he looked about 15. The hydra dragon from earlier followed me in and landed on my shoulder. " Well look what the cat dragged in, did you come to beat us up too ?" I shook my head. " No, this is the cabin I was sent too. Besides it was your friend who started it, But then something, or someone , came over me and it drove me a little bit crazy." They nodded in agreement. " Yeah, Skrint always did like to start fights, guess he got what was coming for him." The boy walked up to me and held out his hand. " I'm Ritochi, I am a son of Kratos. " The girl got up and bowed. " I am Xaria, The only Daughter of Echidna that is part human." I bowed to both of them. " I am Scar, son of Typhon. I hope nothing else comes over me like what did earlier. " The dragon roared in greeting, It sounded so funny from it. I heard the doors open behind me. " Hey guy's i'm back from the nurse, she says i'll be fine . Still can't believe that dumb Bastard tried to kill me..." He saw me. " WHAT THE HELL IS HE DOING HERE !?" He pulled out his two swords again and sparked electricity in them. " Come back for more did ya ?" " Look, I don't want any trouble. " The others explained to him what happened and why I was there. He looked doubtful but put away his swords. At first I though he was going to start beating the shit out of me, but then he burst out in laughter. " Wow, boy was I wrong. Hey man , sorry about picking that fight with you earlier, but I needed to see how strong you were. Now I know not to mess with you." We laughed, and from then on we were friends , all of us.

" Hey Scar, You alive?" It was Xaria. " Yeah, I was Just remembering The time when I first came here. " She smiled, she had Razor Sharp teeth like me. " Well we gotta get to work, you can dream when you're sleeping." With that we headed outside.

**So Yeah, Scar just had a huge Flashback. Yes , yes I know. " NO! Filler Burns!" But it helped you learn somethings about Scar. The most helpful things to remember would be The spirits, Draco's Description, Bladed's behavior, Spirit's look, what Chiron told Scar was special about him, those rings, and An Absolute must is remember the weapon (and everything else I told you to remember)**

**Hope you look forward to the next Chapter, Thats when Shit gets REAL.**

**Also, If you have any requests, just put it in the review and who knows , you're Idea might be put in, in some way.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everyone , Scar here, I want to continue thanking my readers and I hope You'll like this chapter. Lets Just say, Some...( Shut up you shit for brains, you're going to give it away!) Nevermind, Wow that was about to be a big Spoiler, good thing I was saved. Anyways, Enjoy.**

" Hey Scar, Xaria, Come help us with this Cabin ." We were helping to rebuild the whole camp, all of the camp was helping. Skrint and Ritochi had called us over to help make this cabin better, since it was crushed with a boulder. " Coming !" We rushed over there and Immediately saw how messed up it was . There was practically nothing but the floor, with a giant hole trough it with a boulder inside, and then we had the stilts it was on. " Don't know how we are gonna get that out of there ." I whistled a loud screech and the cerberus I've had for about 4 weeks now came bounding into the camp. " Okay Chopper, Get the rock." he grabbed it from the hole and went running off with it like it was a tennis ball. " Ok, time to get building" I looked at the material closely. " Looks like we are going to need to make some oak wood boards, that is after all the original material." I went out into the woods and found some Oak trees. I whistle again but this time in a Lower tune, This time came the Hydra Dragon, it had razor sharp claws so it could help me cut the wood. I grabbed my Sword and started cutting through the wood. I came back with as much wood as i could carry and we started rebuilding the Cabin. For some reason, dark clouds filled the sky that night, There was no light to be seen except for the Campfire . Everyone was around the campfire , chatting, laughing, having fun, until the fire turned black. A person that looked weak could be seen, it was Zeus, He was weak. I couldn't completely make out what he was saying but I heard " We need Help... Olympus... Overrun...Giants..." It disappeared , the sound of the earth rumbling could be heard. " Whats that, and what was that all about ?" Out of the woods came a army of strange horned creatures, Demons, and they didn't look friendly. All of the kids rushed to get their weapons , but Some had already gotten up and started fighting. I started getting the same feeling I got when I first fought Skrint, the feeling when Bladed took over my body. Before I knew it, I was back in that peaceful Realm, but something was missing... It was Draco ! Instead of Draco was this strange being made of Blades, Bladed. So that means Draco is using my Body now, I hope he isn't as bad as Bladed was, I was Sadly Mistaken. Bladed was good for most situation's , but Draco was the best when It came to group battles. Bladed walked up to me. " So you're the one who stopped me from killing that little brat? Well , it doesn't matter, Draco will let me see enough violence." I watched as Draco started to Battle, It was completely Brutal. Draco Jumped up and landed in front of a group. "Well, lookie here." He waved his hand and they burst to Flames, The rest just kept coming, but Draco remained calm, It was the eye's , They can control things. As he slashed the sword from their bodies as they went limp and fell to the ground. Then he made a group all commit suicide. He was so much quicker than the others, i guess because the scales helped him go faster, no wonder his name is Draco. I walked back to the others. " So his special "Abilities " are: Catching things on fire, being very quick, and controlling people, and creatures? Am I missing anything?" " Yes, one major thing." Bladed turned me back to see and I saw that one thing. " Heh, Ha! HAHAHA! So who just cut me ?!" The demons kept attacking. " No answer? Then You'll all pay!" He smashed his fist into the ground and pillars of fire burned from the ground and started incinerating them, every last demon. Soon Draco appeared in the realm, so the body must be knocked out. I sat down in a little mansion they had in that realm, and we all talked . I actually got to hear Spirit talk, I thought he was going to sound like something from a Screemo band, but he actually talked very peacefully. Soon came the time when I had to get back in my full body.

When I awoke, People were surrounding me in black suits and dresses, Wait! Do they think i'm dead? I jumped up. " I'm not Dead!" Everybody Jumped back. " He's a Zombie!" " No,no,I was knocked out. I never died."


End file.
